


Lighting

by orphan_account



Category: The Strokes
Genre: But whatever, Gen, it will bore you to tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian's spending the night at Nikolai's. Takes place when they were teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> My friend did this. Not kidding. I thought, 'Oh, what the hell. Sounds like I could make this into a story.' Here it is.

Nikolai wakes up to the early, early morning gloom. The kind of morning where everything is blue when you wake up and you look around for a bit and then go back to sleep. 

But he doesn't fall asleep immediately this time, because something in the low light catches his attention.

It's Julian. He isn't laying in the odd position on the bed where he had fallen asleep, but blearily standing in Nikolai's doorframe, clothed for sleeping, however opening his eyes very widely and blearily, staring into space.

That's peculiar.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nikolai croaks.

No response.

"Jules, you okay, man?"

Silence and staring. 

This continues to confuse and slightly unnerve him, seeing as Julian makes no response and just keeps staring forwards. Then, an equally off-setting action follows. 

Julian moves his hand to the light switch and flicks it on.

"What the fuck?"  
And then off again. But still stares forwards. 

And then on, once more. Off as well.

"Julian, stop."

And he does stop, in a sense. Most likely not because Nikolai told him to. He begins to walk towards the bed he was previously sleeping on and sits.  
"Did something happen? Do you need to go home or something?"

But as expected at this point, no reply.

And then, Julian flops over so he's laying down on the mattress. Now his eyes are closed and breath steady.  
 _What the fuck_ , Nikolai thinks to himself. He stares back out of the window at the blue-shrouded cityscape for a while, too tired to think too deeply on the events. He drifts back to sleep.

Julian wakes and sees his friend about a foot away from him on the bed. Briefly reflecting on the amazingly in-depth conversation they had the previous evening on just how serious The Stooges wanted to be taken. Nikolai had always been fun to debate with.

It's nearly 10:30. Quite early, but the sun is up and has plans for Julian to sleep peacefully no more.  
Suddenly, Nikolai shuffles about a bit and opens his eyes. He looks right to Julian, and unexpectedly, speaks.

"Dude, were you alright last night?"

He sounds scared. Did Julian freak out in his sleep? Did he have a night terror he couldn't remember?

"What?"

"You just like, in your sleep, you like-"

"Whoa! WHOA! Did I do that? Fuck, sorry-"

"What? Oh. OH. No! NO NO NO!"

Julian chuckles.

"Then what did I do, man?"

"You like, got up and turned the lights on and off. Multiple times. And then crashed."

Julian tries to remember anything of the sort happening, but can't recollect on getting up at all.

"Niko, that's some fucked-up horror movie shit!"

"I know."

They both blearily stare into space, thinking about the event.

"I think it still would've been better if I had a wet dream."

"Shut the hell up."


End file.
